Core B - Bioinformatics Research Resource. The objectives of this Research Resource (Core) are as follows: provide bioinformatics capabilities to support the proposed Research Projects, to enable data sharing, and to provide the capacity to link with the BETRNet Coordination Center. This Core will also address timely sharing of data, including data on the availability of biospecimens at the Research Center, and their submission for centralized data collection at the Coordinating Center. The Core B investigators will work closely with the Project 1 investigators to choose a panel of candidate genes that will be studied in larger sets of samples at the protein level using tissue microarrays in Aim 2. A smaller subset of these genes would then be further selected to be part of a screening strategy to guide tissue biopsy collection in patients, and so we seek candidate genes that can be expected to perform well at discriminating high-grade dysplasia in this ultimate task. In addition, the Core B investigators will work closely with the Project 2 investigators to support statistical analyses for the validation of candidate peptides on purified protein targets and cell lines engineered to overexpress these targets, including T-tests or ANOVAs, and to support the study design for the Phase 1 clinical studies of the peptide panel. Moreover, the Core B investigators will work closely with the Core C investigators to validate the panel of peptides on endoscopically resected specimens of esophageal mucosa by comparing the log-transformed intensity measurements between the different histological classifications (squamous, metaplasia, low-grade dysplasia (LGD), high-grade dysplasia (HGD), and adenocarcinoma) using 1-way ANOVAs and painwise comparisons between the two higher-grade categories (HGD, adenocarcinoma).